Reasons Why
by ElegyMorrow
Summary: Reasons Why is a drabble fan fiction with chapters that can be read alone. There are no fixed characters and the chapters differ, sometimes AU, sometimes following details in the story, sometimes just a mix of both. It can be classified as angst by some, but I guess the name "Reason Why" just spoke to me. Oh, and trigger warning just in case, read at your own caution.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fanfiction is mostly drabble-like in nature which each chapter being a one-off on its own. This fanfic may be slightly dark and depressing in nature. Contents may be AU or following the story. I do not own the characters, just the random short lines that come and go in my head.**

 **Chapter Notes: Drabble, if Jessica was there when Bella fell off the cliff.**

Jessica POV

Perhaps it was the sense of dread that accompanied the sinking feeling in my heart. Or maybe it was simply the bitter rain that was stabbing into my skin that caused me to shake. There was something just so messed up at that moment in my head, that all I could say when I saw you fall over the cliff was ' I wish I were you'.

Picture perfect, that was you and Edward. I was jealous, you had it all. The loveliest boyfriend who's a hunk, a respectable dad that's the chief of Forks, freedom to do whatever you want without your mum Renee involved. You had it all, and I was just so mad at you. A good head on your shoulders, a best friend who's literally the biggest fashionista on earth, buddies from the reserve who would kill to protect you, why then was it not enough?

So what if Edward left, you still had the other aspects of your life. A heart-shaped face, faultless skin. Mike literally goes gaga over you and ignores the hell outta me even when I try to get him to pay attention to me. Do you know how much it hurts when you try to do your best to get noticed and yet everyone just looks to someone else? It hurts, mind you, it really does.

"Poor old Bella."

"She deserves more than this."

I hate you with a vengeance, and yet I wish that you were still with us. Why did you leave? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own any of the characters, and if it's your first time here, this is a drabble fan fiction. Themes are dark so proceed at your own risk.**

 **Chapter Note: Drabble, if Jane is killed by Aro's orders**

Alec POV

Your eyes lit up whenever he called your name. Always too willing to please, you would follow his every whim. I loved you for the whole of my life, and yet why did you leave when I told you to stay? We shared the same cradle and shared our lives together. All I wanted for you was a life where you were happy and that we could watch the sunset together. Yet he made this happen, he brain-washed you and made you into his weapon.

We fought many a battle, and I supported you while pretending to be in his command. All I wanted for you was to find true happiness and find a mate that would make you happy forever. But alas fate is cruel when he used you as a token. It was blatantly obvious when he forbid you to use your powers. He cast you off into the pit of starving newborns as a wager with Marcus. Too brutal a sight, all that was left of you was a puddle of blood that was licked by a newborn when I arrived.

But rest in peace Jane, I've avenged you and destroyed the castle. With my wound now I'll probably be joining you in a couple of moments. Still, we could have been happy without his rule. So why,what did you see in him to give your trust so willingly? Why?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Drabble fanfic, might be triggering to some so proceed at your own caution. Chopped up and butchered Shakespeare's lines to suit Rosalie, my apologies to any loyal Shakespeare fans.**

 **Chapter Notes: Rosalie's lament after Emmett has left her for Heidi**

Rosalie's POV

There is more than meets the eye. Ice queen, perfect, stuck-up, bitch. I've seen it all, heard it all, and it doesn't change the fact that I'm still alive. Emmett found himself a mate in Heidi. I've always knew from the start that our union was temporary. Changed out of pity by Carlisle for Edward, why is it that I've always been used by everyone.

Hath I no will of my own? Yet again I guess I'm just going to continue with this farce. I hath no desire of my own to live after what happened on the streets of Rochester. I wanted to die that very night. And yet it is that fate loves playing cruel mind games, here I am a vampire, poised, beautiful and perfect, and yet again so very alone. What do I need to do to be loved? What can I say to change the minds around me?

If I were alive, I would be Shylock. By Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice, I would say hath I not eyes? Hath I no organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions? If you prick me, do I not bleed. If you poison me, do I not die? But alas that can never be. For frozen in time, that is I. Venom for one, is now my blood. Rid of my mortal flesh and inhibitions, animalistic in nature, feral and wild. Gone was the Rosalie Hale that was revered in Rochester back in the days. For curse be to her, she is now a being that needs no breath, a being that kills and rips flesh. A heartless monster, that none could ever love. So why god, why me? Why couldn't you have left me be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Notes: Alice's torture with a twist. Trigger warning.**

Alice's POV

I don't quite know what to feel. Flashes of people, snippets of conversations, a whirl of events seem to be swarming my mind. It may seem crazy, but I feel as though I'm having premonitions of the future, that I am seeing the world as it is and no one else can. I see the events unfold and predict the options which agents take. I see the good, and the bad, and the dirty, and the dangerous. I know that there's a vampire named James that is out to get me, but the people in this facility just don't believe me. Electrotherapy, shock treatments and drugs are all that I'm given.

I don't know how long more I will be able to last, it hurts, it really does. All I can see is white, and I feel the burn in my veins from the drugs that are administered. My parents don't believe me, and the ministry has sent forth for an exorcism. Why do they not believe me? It feels as though the world is mad, and I'm the only one that's sane. Why do people doubt when they should believe? It hurts, why?

Nobody's POV

A computer buzzes and reads the Electroencephalogram. A brain in a vat labelled Alice. A horrid irony where the world is merely a simulation. So much for Descartes's evil demon, a reverse in the tale into a mind that is fed details of the fabricated reality that all the other brains in the room are to face. The simulation of human trust, an ancestor simulation made to fail. How humanity met its end.

 **AN: Drabble, this chapter didn't really make much sense but I just really wanted to write about the brain in a vat situation where Alice is a brain that's fed information that every other brain in the room would be faced with. A simulation into how the world is, a pity however that dear Alice knows not that the 'reality' that she knows of and that of others perceived reality are both unreal. For she knows not that she is a merely a brain in a vat. (This AN is at the bottom since I didn't want to spoil the surprise above)**


End file.
